Body Control
by Heiehgtgh
Summary: what happens when when tony and natalie have a secret sexual relationship?


**Author's Note: Whats up guys? This note would be pretty short but just to let you know, this story is rated M and contains sexual content, profanity and Tony/Natalie hotness. **

**Enjoy. (:**

Whenever you look outside a window from the top floor of a hotel in Vegas, what do you see? He sees partygoers drinking and socializing. Ahh the life of luxury. The public affair was full of people swarming around looking for the life of the party. Tony Stark. "Tony! What is taking you so long?" Pepper Potts groaned as she walked into Tony's huge hotel room. Pepper had on a black long dress and her hair pulled up into an elegant bun. Tony and Pepper have been dating for almost a year. "Oh, I'm coming right now Potts." He replied. He straightened out his hair before walking up to her. She smelled like flowers. And not the flowers that make girls go "These smell lovely!" But the real smell of flowers. "Pepper, is that new fragrance your wearing?" She looked at him. "No..." He nodded swiftly. "Alright then." With that Tony left the room, ready to meet and greet with the entire guest of the party.

Getting through half of the guest to get to the bar was enough, but getting through half of them and talking to them at the same time was a real job. "Two Absinthe Minded Martinis please, make 'em both dirty." He quickly mumbled to the bartender. Within a few minutes Tony took down both cocktails. He span around in the spinning bar chair to Pepper standing right behind him. "Have you seen Natalie anywhere? I needed to ask her something." Pepper said asking about her assistant. Natalie was a beautiful red head that Tony fantasized about fucking all the time, even though he and Pepper were together. "Uh No." He replied looking around for her. "Well if you see her please tell her I need to speak to her." He nodded at his girlfriend. "Will do hon." She gave him a smile before walking off to get greeted by some female reporter. On that note, Tony quickly hurried out of his seat and wiggled his way through the busy crowd. After searching for a while, he finally found her. Natalie was wearing a very tight red dress that complimented her long red locks of hair. Her dress was simply elegant but showed just enough cleavage. And Tony sure as hell liked cleavage. He straightened up his Tie and his suit jacket before tapping her on the shoulder. "Well Hello Mr. Sta-""Dance with me." He interrupted Natalie and guided her onto the dance floor. "Wow Mr. Stark, don't I at least get a hello before you ask for a dance?" Tony chuckled.

"Well it's too late for a hello now is it? You look astonishing by the way." Natalie smirked. "That's a compliment, right?" Tony dipped her and brought her back up to meet his chest. They both moaned. "Oh course it is Ms. Rushman, why wouldn't it be? I mean look at you. Those Lips. The Hair. That Body…" This made her giggle. "Someone's a little turned on." Now it was Tony who smirked. "Hmm someone noticed." "Maybe because someone is too smart for a billionaire like you. Now what do you want Stark? I'm a very busy woman." Tony turned her around. "It's not like you have anything better to do than talk to random guests." She looked around her. "Oh it's much more than that." "Really?" Natalie looked Tony right in his eyes. "Yes. The art of socialization" Tony pressed there bodies up against each other. "So you mean to tell me that you would rather talk to people you _don't_ know than spend an evening with me?" He whispered in her ear. "Well damn Stark, when you put it like that-""Meet me in my hotel room in five minutes." He mumbled desperately. She back away from him a little. "Stark, what do you want from me?" He pulled them back closer again. "Look Rushman, I know you're as tough as nails but you can't resist me for much longer now can you?" He said rubbing his crotch against hers. She moaned. "But to tell you the truth, all I wanna do is rip your fucking dress off that amazing body of yours. Now upstairs. In my room. Five minutes." He said, leaving her alone on the dance floor she had no choice. But no one could boss her around if it wasn't work related. So instead of meeting him in five minutes, she met him in four.

Before Natalie knew it, her lips were pressed up againts Tony's. All she had done was knock on the door and now here they were, on the bed, ready to tear each others clothes off. Tony broke the kiss. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He said as he pressed his lips up againts Natalie's neck. "Well your pretty cocky and that turns a girl on." She replied with her eyes closed. "Mmmm good." Tony bit down on her neck as hard as he could. "Mmmhhh Tony…" She moaned out loud. He had never heard his name sound so damn sexy in his life. He loved it. He took control and climbed over top of her. "Your not gonna cum easily right?" She asked tony. "No…" He started as he felt on her through her dress. She moaned. "Are you sure you can last long enough for _me_? I mean, I could never imagine you dirty talking with me while we fuck but I guess you'll just have to show me, right?" She jumped up and pushed him down so now she was on top. "Oh I can do that, Hun." Natalie said mocking the way he says "hun". He rolled his eyes. Show time. She stood in front of him and slowly started to strip down her dress. She climbed back on top of him and let her hands creep down Tony's torso all the way down to his pants zipper. She slowly pulled his zipper down and fiddled with his boxers to find his member. Once she did she started stroking him. "Ah Shit.." Tony groaned. She undid his suit jacket as she sucked on his neck just like he did to her. She stopped for a moment to take of his jacket and the shirt underneath it. "Holy shit your ripped." She said letting her thoughts slip out through her mouth. "Yeah I know" He replied in a cocky voice. Natalie went back down and pulled Tony's pants and his boxers down and threw them on the floor. She looked at his dick. He was huge. She decided to just take it all in. Without a warning she put him in her mouth. Tony's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god." She giggled and sucked him off hard and fast. "Oh fuck.. yeah Natalie! Keep… Ahhh!" She deep throated him for a long time.

"Fuck Natalie!" He shouted as he came for the first time that night. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to calm down from his first orgasm. "I take it I did a pretty good job huh?" His eyes were still closed. "Fuck yeah you did." Tony opened his eyes. He picked Natalie up of the bed and slamed her against the wall. "Damn your so rough Tony." He quietly chuckled and scaned her naked body. He could not believe he was fucking her right now. He shoved his dick inside her and her eyes went shut. "Oh my god Tony why are you so fucking huge?" Natalie screamed. With her back up against the wall Tony put her leg on his waist and started pounding inside her. "Mmmhhh fuck yes Tony!" He bit his lip from shouting out loud. "Holy shit Nat your so tight! Oh my fucking god!" Tony shouted. He went faster. "Ahhh Tony yes! Yes!" Natalie panted." "Oh Shit!" Tony screamed. "Tony Im gonna-" "I know.. Me to- Oh Shit!" They both screamed as they closed there eyes and came. Tony slid out of her and grabbed her hand. He threw her on the bed and climed on top of her. "Come on Tony, make me cum again. Unless your already worn out?" He drilled inside her. "Natalie im gonna fuck you so hard you'll be senseless. Don't screw around with me." Natalie tightened herself around him. He cursed out loud. "I like it when you talk dirty. Now fuck me." He smirked. "Will do." His hands went up to her long red hair as he started to pound deep inside her. "Fuck Tony Yes!" She shouted. "Yeah Natalie. Oh god!" Tony sped up and sucked on her right breast as she held onto his shoulder with her nails digging into his skin. It hurt, but it was the hottest fucking thing ever. "Yes! God Tony Oh-" Tony bit his lip as he could feel her tighten up around him. "FUCK." They both shouted.

After there breathing was normal again, Tony pulled out of her and his face was leveled at her pussy. "Oh Tony. Don't tell me your gonna.." "Yes I am." He shoved his tounge inside her and moved it in and out. Her hands automatically went to his dark brown hair and she held onto him. "Shit! Yeah Tony Uhhh!" He pulled out of her and sucked on her clit. "Oh my fucking god yes!" He sucked hard and put his tounge back in her. He could feel her almost ready to cum. "Tony Yes! Ohh right there right there! Oh Shit!" Her back arched and she came hard. Tony smiled and positioned himself ontop of her one last time. "How was that?" She sighed and nodded. "Good." He slowly slid himself inside her. "Wait!" She said jumping up. She roughly pushed him down on the bed so she was on top. She put him inside her herself. "Much better right?" She asked, rocking her hips back in forth. "Oh yeah." Tony replied. "Fuck yes!" He shouted when she started bouncing up and down on him."Yes Tony. Oh fuck yes baby!" She screamed. His hands went down to her wonderful hips. His hands were the perfect size for them, too. He picked up the speed as they both met, hitting the right spots at the same time. "Tony! Oh make me cum hard and fast. Please!" She begged. He liked it. Tony smacked her on the ass. "Say it again!" He shouted. "Oh Tony please make me cum hard and fast!" She begged again. He smacked her other ass cheek. "Im sorry, I couldn't hear you." He replied with a smirk. "Make me fucking cum all over you god damnit!" She cried. He went even faster and their eyes met as they both came. Natalie's body landed ontop of Tony's as they came. "Ahh watch the arc." Tony groaned. Natalie lifted her head up from his chest. "Im sorry. Did I hurt you?" There eyes met once again. "No.. I just wanted to see what you were going to say." He giggled and she playfully hit him on his arm. "Ow!" He shouted with laughter. They both went silent for a moment. Tony went down and pressed his lips up against her. "Well, we should get back to the party shouldn't we?" He asked looking down at her. Natalie looked at the clock."Yes we should."

Within minutes they were both dressed and ready for the party again. "You are really good at sex, by the way." Tony said infront the mirror. "You are too." She replied. He smirked at his reflection. Natalie stood at the door frame, staring at Tony as he fixed his hair. There was something about him that he was hiding, and she could tell. He noticed she was staring and he gave her a smile. She smiled back and started to leave the room but she stopped herself and turned around. "Oh and by the way, I see right through that cocky image. Your much more than that." And with that she left his hotel room, with Tony wondering what she ment..

**Author's note: So, I hope you enjoyed my story and please please pleaaaseee review my story! **


End file.
